


L'Elfo Che Cantava Nella Foresta

by Aliseia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aveva una voce rotonda e piena, calda e vigorosa. Si avvolgeva in morbide spirali, onde sinuose nel cavo crepuscolo azzurro". Nella Foresta la guardia Feren ascolta il canto del musico Caleloth. E la sua mente vaga, mentre i suoi passi lo riportano a Palazzo. Ma, prima di giungere a destinazione, ecco che un incontro imprevisto sconvolge la sua serata</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'Elfo Che Cantava Nella Foresta

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Lo Hobbit – AU  
> Genere: Slash - Introspettivo - Romantico  
> Rating: VM18  
> Personaggi: Feren (Movieverse), Elrhoss la Guardia (Elros The Guard – Movieverse), Caleloth (OC – “Musical Elf” - Movieverse), Cabranel (OC-Nestadion-Thingalad : Movieverse).  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia in gran parte non appartengono a me ma a J.R.R. Tolkien e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Note: Introduco per la prima volta nelle mie storie una coppia di Elfi dal Movieverse de Lo Hobbit. Si tratta di due guardiani di Bosco Atro, Feren ed Elros. Per quest’ultimo, onde evitare confusione con il fratello di Elrond, si accetta il nome nella versione proposta da Askmiddlearth: Elrhoss, “sussurro di stella” (http://askmiddlearth.tumblr.com/post/71417898432/elros-of-mirkwood )  
> Gli altri due Elfi citati nella storia sono evidentemente Caleloth (il musico) e Cabranel (il grigio Elfo crepuscolare). In questa storia non ho voluto citare i loro nomi, in quanto i protagonisti sono i primi due, ed essi rimangono sullo sfondo come ispiratori e (in particolare per uno dei due) colonna sonora di questo incontro.  
> Dedica: A Ghevurah. Questo Headcanon nasce da un lungo e appassionato lavoro di plotting svolto con lei, che ha già scritto un bellissimo racconto su di loro, Feren ed Elrhoss, e mi ha fornito preziosi consigli e suggerimenti. Questa storia deve molto alla sua. Alla sua ispirazione devo anche il titolo, lei capirà ;) Grazie, mia cara, spero che ti piaccia.

**L’Elfo che Cantava nella Foresta**

 

Aveva una voce rotonda e piena, calda e vigorosa.  
Si avvolgeva in morbide spirali, onde sinuose nel cavo crepuscolo azzurro. Lo stelo di un fiore, grondante rugiada.  
E, solo, cantava d’amore.

_Luci delle sera_  
Stelle come fiori  
Mostrate la strada  
Ai miei piedi nudi…  
“Thinnol Gelaid  
Elin Lyth echennin  
Rado nin  
Tail lainc” * 

Feren sorrise.  
Immaginò il giovane della canzone, i piedi scalzi e le lunghe gambe muscolose, mentre scalava le neri rupi notturne, senza timore di mettere un piede in fallo, guidato nello sguardo e nei passi dalle bianche stelle del cielo, dai bianchi fiori della sera.  
Lo vide con gli occhi della mente e lo trovò bello. Col busto nudo, i delicati rilievi della muscolatura, le cosce vigorose e snelle sotto la stoffa sottile dei pantaloni.  
Bello e luminoso, innamorato di un Elfo intrattabile e incomprensibile.  
Un elfo oscuro nell’animo e nell’aspetto, un grigio Elfo crepuscolare.  
Sorrise ancora.  
L’amore è imprevedibile.  
*  
Sospirò.  
Quelle soavi fantasie non erano da lui.  
Feren era come gli alti faggi della foresta. Forte, solido, un po’ prepotente.  
Un carattere che si sarebbe definito irruente, se non fosse stato perfettamente controllato dalla disciplina.  
I suoi stessi istinti erano fino a quel punto definiti e ben indirizzati. Come le sue abitudini, i suoi pensieri, la sua intera persona.  
Feren amava la bellezza, e non faceva preferenze di sesso. La scelta non lo turbava. Come non è turbata una creatura che al mattino scelga di vestire di rosso oppure di nero, perché si sente appassionata… oppure misteriosa.  
O che alla sera scelga di gustare un cibo salato, perché esalti le sue sensazioni. O dolce, così da esserne consolata.  
Raramente Feren era rimasto deluso, o veramente turbato, dai propri amanti.  
Poiché lealtà, equilibrio e bellezza erano ciò che cercava in loro, e la bellezza non era per lui solo un fatto esteriore.

Né lo era, evidentemente, per quel giovane Elfo che con un’ultima nota acuta e malinconica aveva chiuso il proprio canto.  
Con la testa piegata contro un tronco, intenerito e stupito, Feren lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio, non visto.  
E sebbene armoniosa, preparata e attesa, la conclusione del canto, e il silenzio che era seguito, lo avevano sorpreso come un gelido soffio di vento che sconvolge la poesia di un prato in fiore.  
Lasciandolo smarrito e, sì … turbato.  
Dunque l’amore non era solo quello che lui conosceva. Un tranquillo mattino di sole, un corso d’acqua impetuoso, ma senza deviazioni.  
Un disegno preciso e netto.  
L’amore era come quel canto, fresco e insieme appassionato, vigoroso e contorto, come un albero che cerchi il sole partendo dal buio delle radici.  
L’amore era luce e tenebre, un palpitare incostante, uno snodarsi iridescente di imprevedibili trame.

*

I passi lievi, morbidi tonfi sul fogliame caduto al suolo.  
Sembrava che quella creatura camminasse leggera per non gravare sulle foglie morenti.  
Eppure era un guerriero.

Passandogli accanto nella penombra argentata della Foresta il ragazzo piegò il capo, una mano posata sul cuore «Buonasera, Feren»  
«Buonasera…» mormorò quello. E nel buio indovinò il fresco sorriso del giovane, i suoi limpidi occhi verdi.  
Un profumo floreale aleggiò a lungo nell’aria.

* 

Feren meditava su queste cose, il bel volto grave ma rilassato mentre con placida lentezza s’incamminava in direzione del Palazzo. Le sue narici delicate percepivano ancora il tenue, dolce profumo dei fiori in boccio. E la serata era bellissima, punteggiata di stelle che brillavano a intermittenza nel cielo scuro.  
Una, più bella e sfrontata delle altre, sembrava rivolgere proprio a lui il suo capriccioso bagliore, pulsando con ritmo imprevedibile, fissandolo come un occhio affascinante e indiscreto. E quel pulsare irregolare sembrava avere un senso, come se rispondesse a un linguaggio segreto.  
Feren trattenne il fiato.  
Il vento girò, e il profumo dei fiori notturni fu sostituito da un altro altrettanto buono, ma più forte.  
Era qualcosa di simile al fresco aroma delle conifere, stordente, un po’ selvatico.  
Non era soave e carezzevole per i sensi, ma quasi freddo in gola, dove pungeva allertando i suoi sensi.  
«Feren…» un basso sussurro alle sue spalle, vibrante di malcelata ironia.  
Il guardiano raddrizzò il busto, serrò le labbra. La bella voce alle sue spalle, fredda e insieme seducente, era inconfondibile. «Buonasera, Elrhoss» scandì asciutto.  
Si voltò lentamente, i suoi occhi scuri incontrarono quelli gelidi dell’altro guardiano.  
Occhi imperturbabili eppure vivaci, dove si specchiava la stessa luce irridente che Feren aveva contemplato nella Stella.  
Elrhoss lanciò una lunga, significativa occhiata nella direzione in cui era sparito il musico «Creatura incantevole, non è vero?» l’affermazione suonò sincera, ma singolarmente distaccata.  
Poi il nuovo arrivato fissò nuovamente il bruno guardiano.  
Feren ricambiò lo sguardo con la stessa insolenza.  
Elrhoss aveva capelli castani come i suoi, ma dove la liscia chioma di Feren mostrava caldi riflessi dorati, l’ondulata capigliatura dell’altra guardia aveva riflessi di rame, che a dispetto della sua controllata compostezza gli conferivano un’aria un po’ selvatica. Gli occhi, di un azzurro screziato di verde, avevano la tinta cangiante del ghiaccio.  
In generale, il profilo purissimo e il fascino dello sguardo lo facevano rientrare di diritto nella categoria del Bello, e di una bellezza molto delicata.  
Ma all’esame accurato di Feren un’altra parola era affiorata nella sua mente. Un aggettivo: pericoloso.  
La figura snella, elegante, i movimenti aggraziati, lo facevano sembrare un piccolo predatore. Più leggero e nervoso di Feren, che pur essendo magro aveva una sua solidità. Più rapido e forse più letale.  
«Non ti consiglio di metterti in concorrenza con il suo amante» disse Feren riferito al musico, per poi pentirsi subito dopo. Non riusciva a credere di aver detto una cosa tanto frivola e inutile.  
Un sorriso aleggiò sulle labbra delicate di Elrhoss «Il ragazzo è molto bello, ma non rientra nelle mie mire » Fissò Feren intensamente.  
Il luogotenente di Thranduil gli lanciò un’occhiata sprezzante «Non tutte le creature sono a tua disposizione… E non tutte le scelte possono mirare a un interesse personale»  
Elrhoss mandò indietro il capo di scatto, poi rise. Lo fissò a lungo. Poi disse: «A cosa devo questa interessante lezione?»  
Lo sguardo di Feren si indurì «Lezione … - la sua smorfia beffarda si deformò in una di rabbia – Mi parli di lezioni, tu… Non ne hai bisogno. Sei fin troppo furbo…» Di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo dell’altro, Feren proruppe come un fiume in piena : «Non hai forse usato Galion per screditare il nostro Capitano? Non lo hai fatto forse ubriacare per favorire la fuga dei Nani, e sottolineare così quanto tutti noi fossimo inadeguati? » Il tono vibrante della sua voce dimostrava che la ferita gli bruciava ancora.  
Elrhoss lo guardò per la prima volta con serietà «Dunque è questo il problema, la tua credibilità… Il tuo onore – piegò le labbra in un sorrisino di scherno, poi le distese, ed esse sbiancarono come il suo viso. Gli occhi rimasero glaciali – e non ti viene il dubbio, Feren, che anche io sia stato screditato da questa situazione… incresciosa? Che il colpo sia stato grave anche per il mio, di onore? »  
Feren si avvicinò, gli occhi scuri e fondi, i lineamenti tesi. Con mossa improvvisa strinse le mani sulla tunica dell’altro, tirandone con violenza i due lati dello scollo, fino a sollevare il suo interlocutore.  
«Non prendermi in giro – sibilò – so bene che non è il titolo di guardiano quello che ti interessa. Ambisci a qualche cosa di più… Consigliere, magari. E per ottenere quello che vuoi sei disposto ad eliminare gli avversari più pericolosi… o quelli che tu ritieni tali. In quanto al tuo onore… lasciamo stare…» Feren parlò vicinissimo al viso dell’altro, l’espressione seria e quasi minacciosa.  
Elrhoss lo ascoltò attentamente, gli occhi chiari sempre più grandi, le pupille dilatate, ma l’espressione ancora imperscrutabile. Sorrise poi, più pallido che mai. «Tu non sai niente di me, guardiano – mormorò con aria sprezzante. Afferrate le mani dell’altro, si liberò della loro stretta con forza inaspettata – Non sai niente di molte cose » scosse la testa, facendo un passo indietro, ma senza smettere di fissarlo.  
Feren abbandonò le braccia lungo il corpo, e per un lungo istante rimase così, in piedi di fronte a lui. Senza toccarlo, ma così vicino che ne sentiva sul viso il fresco respiro. E gli occhi chiari di Elrhoss, fissi nei suoi, erano così grandi che il bruno guardiano ne ebbe come una vertigine.  
E fu per quello, forse, fu per quel senso di oblio e di pericolosa attrazione, che Feren si sentì vacillare. E senza potersi difendere avvertì le mani dell’altro sulla propria tunica, strette sul davanti del vestito, che tiravano quasi a strappargli i bottoni. Prima che potesse protestare le labbra di rosa erano sulle sue, sapienti e insinuanti.  
Con pochi tocchi delicati Elrhoss dischiuse la sua bocca. Poi la sua lingua cominciò una gentile, quasi pudica esplorazione.  
Suo malgrado Feren socchiuse gli occhi, mentre le mani di Elrhoss si poggiavano sul suo petto. Le sentì sorprendentemente calde, attraverso la stoffa sottile, sentì il tocco quasi timido della sua lingua, che nel baciare era molto più tenera di quanto non fosse nell’eloquenza.  
Lo sentì respirare profondamente, in un sussurro eccitato.  
Allora azzardò una risposta, e mordendogli il labbro inferiore riaprì gli occhi.  
Quelli dell’altro splendevano di desiderio, le sue guance, sotto la tenue luce lunare, rivelavano un incantevole ombra di rosa.  
Feren voleva ancora quel sussurro pieno di desiderio: leccò le sue labbra, e afferrandolo ai fianchi lo attirò a sé, affondando la lingua nella sua bocca, esigente, possessivo.  
Il sussurro di Elrhoss divenne un mugolio. Feren aderì a lui, lo spinse con violenza contro un albero, lasciò che il capo delicato battesse sul ruvido tronco.  
Elrhoss non si sottrasse.  
Socchiuse gli occhi, mentre Feren lo spogliava e lo premeva ancora contro il tronco. Feren lo ammirò. Elrhoss aveva la pelle candida, spalle larghe, gambe ben fatte. «La tua mano, Elrhoss, o ti farò male…» sussurrò piano Feren. Ma non si denudò, se non per lo stretto necessario. Elrhoss rabbrividì nel sentir pronunciare il proprio nome. Le spalle nude strusciarono sulla corteccia ruvida, chiuse gli occhi con forza, mentre la mano scendeva… le labbra torturate dai denti, il volto tirato e quasi sofferente… Elrhoss trattenne un grido. Gli occhi scuri di Feren fissavano avidamente il suo viso, godendo di ogni espressione, di ogni contrazione, di ogni impercettibile tremito. Del dischiudersi ritmico delle sue labbra, che ancora una volta non volevano lasciar scappare un grido. Della piccola ruga concentrata che si formava tra i suoi occhi socchiusi.  
Elrhoss lo spiava sotto le lunghe ciglia ramate, sospirando sempre più forte. Poi il suo bacino cominciò ad ondeggiare ritmicamente, i sospiri divennero gemiti, lunghi, languidi.  
E all'improvviso Feren lo prese, con forza, attirandolo a sé e sollevandogli le gambe dietro la propria schiena. Si contrastarono subito come due animali, un ruvido lupo e una volpe splendente. E alla spinte reciproche dei fianchi accompagnavano baci e morsi.

Fu così a lungo, e ogni canto si annullò nella foresta, coperto dal ritmo irregolare dei loro gemiti, dalla liquida melodia dei loro lamenti, che sovrapponendosi e superandosi trovarono un’armonia antica. Inaspettata.

*

Poi la notte vorticò su di loro e trascolorò nell’alba, quando le forti grida tornarono languidi sospiri, ed Elrhoss riversò la testa, e Feren si accasciò su di lui.

Ma l’oblio che seguiva l’amplesso fu breve.  
Abbandonata la presa sul corpo dell’altro, lentamente, per consentirgli di posare i piedi a terra, Feren si allontanò di un passo e si allacciò i pantaloni. Il gesto di voltarsi, che permise all’altro di recuperare le proprie vesti, e in qualche modo sistemarsele addosso, sembrò più sprezzante che delicato.  
Elrhoss lo guardava, pallido e indecifrabile nell’alba livida.  
Il mento alto e lo sguardo tagliente, si voltò poi per andarsene, senza una parola.  
Feren rimase così, le braccia lungo il corpo, il respiro che lentamente tornava normale. Si guardò intorno, nella luce verde, acquorea della Foresta.  
Se la notte era stata incantata, l’alba ora sembrava una nemica.  
Pallida e nuda, se ne andava a piedi scalzi, in silenzio, mentre già all’orizzonte affioravano le rosee labbra di una tiepida aurora.  
Ma Feren sentiva freddo.  
Si voltò, finalmente.  
La corteccia torturata portava i segni del loro amplesso, ed era in più punti martoriata e sollevata. In essa s’era impigliato un frammento di stoffa rossa, strappato alla tunica che Elrhoss indossava.  
Feren lo guardò. Era come un brandello d’aurora. Lo sfiorò e si morse le labbra, poggiando la fronte sul tronco.  
L’albero aveva ancora il suo odore.  
Feren desiderò con tutte le forze che quello fosse stato solamente lo sfogo animale di una notte di passione, un momento di pura follia…  
Gli tornò in mente il canto, le sue note delicate, avvolte nell’aria in spirali imprevedibili.

Il suo desiderio non fu esaudito. 

 

 

*Per il canto di Caleloth ho azzardato una traduzione, non letterale, in Sindarin. Poiché sono molto ignorante in materia, sarò lieta di ascoltare e accogliere correzioni e suggerimenti.


End file.
